This invention relates in general to sound headsets and, in particular, to a new and useful earphone which is equipped with ear pads and having at least one electroacoustic transducer in each earphone, comprising, a surface-driven diaphragm which operates, for example, on the orthodynamic or electrostatic principle of conversion.